Back at the cave
by PurpleStrawberry14
Summary: " Whoa! Little boy you is to damn ugly to be poppin up on people!" CreeperXOC lemon ...its mature for a reason i need at least 3 reviews to move on to another chapter if yall want one
1. Chapter 1

Back at the Cave(what happened while the story was written)p.s. I Own Nothing But Hera

J.C.: Hera.

Hera: Yes ooh hot one. *drools*

J.C.: Don't you think you stop staring at me and start the story babe.

Hera: *sighs* As much as I would love to tell you HELL NO and go back to drooling again….your right *whispers* for once.

J.C.: WHAT!

Hera: I said for once SMEXY MAN!( yes I meant smexy because in my head smexy is better than sexy)

J.C.: Your lucky I love you more than life its self.

Hera; Your lucky too or else I would gone scarface on your ass for yelling at me.*smiles sweetly*

J.C.: ' She's such a psycho'Review.

Ch.1 WTF

No Ones POV

As the sun began to set and send the days boys and girls to peaceful slumbers and awaken the dark mischievous creatures of the night, an highly pissed of Hera sped down the East 9 entering Poho County, safely cursing inside of blood red Lamborghini Hybrid.

If only she hadn't agreed to take Sarah to Pertwilla she'd already be home before 9p.m. Now she'd miss "Young Justice" for sure, much to her disgust.

"My soul tis a soul to suffer" she said half heartily as she reached to cut on her radio.

Flicking through the stations she finally found something. " Sweetness!" her first and only reaction to what she heard was to blast the volume.

Hera's POV

Peering around pointlessly knowing there was no one to worry about on this dreadfully empty road. But I can't help it, its Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson for Emmett Cullen's Sake! Singing loud and clear I matched every word with my on singing flowing to the darker melody.

" Sweet dreams are made of this

Who am I to disagree

Climb mountains, travel the seas

Everybody is looking for something"

Wait! ' Ok see now me, remember what your therapist said( flashback) " Even though something may look interesting and seem fun in your head, you can not go poke, stab, hit, kick, punch, scratch, or throw things at it."( end flashback)' I sighed knowing my therapist is semi right in this case. But…' I mean come on there has to be an exception to a tall person throwing things rapped in bloody sheets down a pipe leading into a church….yeah I think there is.'

Carefully leaning out of my car I screamed" What the fuck are you doing!"

'Well I guess he didn't hear me…maybe if I said it louder' "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" ' I know he is not ignoring me' Then what I assume is a male proceeded to get in his rusty beaten down truck racing after a passing RV.

'Well that was rude …wait let me process this, a tall …man just threw things rapped in bloody sheets down a pipe leading into a church….and I am in my car driving away because…'( SCREEECH of wheels turning)'Dang my babies tires did not need that'

I groaned inwardly truly hating the work I was putting my baby through as I put her in reverse and U-turned back to the church. I stopped about 10 yards away from the church in case there were other people inside, I did not need some crazy hick messin' with my car.

Seriously that hick (no racism or offense intended just sounded right) would be signing his or her own death warrant.

The closer I got the church the worse this rotting smell got. If it hadn't have been for my curiosity I would have been gone 85 years ago. The church seemed to be abandoned, it only had a few specks of white paint clinging to it, with boarded up windows, and the entire place reeked of rotting wood.

Obviously this place hadn't been touched for years. I carefully stalked toward the pipe looking and listening for any signs of life other than the crows that seemed to line this place.

Once reaching the opening of the pipe and after carefully glancing over the edge I jumped into the pipe landing with a soft thud at the bottom. Once I had landed I thanked Yautja that I dressed casual only a black long sleeved fitted shirt, torn jeans, and gym shoes, so luckily ill be able to move around easy.

'Christ this place is hug-'. My thoughts were interrupted as a heavy chemical smell hit my nose. "Shit did I just step into a meth lab! Fuck!". Shrugging of the need to go running back to the smell of rotting wood I got back focused " On with investigating!". I moved my shoulder length black hair out of my face with my hand to reveal my gray brown eyes, I always thought they were a nice contrast to my caramel skin that some how tied together with my 5'6 curvy in all the right places frame.

A drop of liquid fell from the ceiling landing on my shoe. I figured it was just a leak from one of the old pipes down here until that chemical smell hit my nose. Instinctively I cautiously looked up toward the ceiling, only to see what could in my opinion be best described as a fucked up version of the 16th chapel.( for those of you who watched the movie yes darry said this)

"Crap and I thought I was messed up for crushin on Predator from AVP." Peering around I could see that this place was covered from the top of the ceiling to the cracks in the floor with dead bodies splayed in various positions. Unconsciously I began backing up and accidently against a body on the wall. I turned to see my old Boyfriend Billy naked stuck there, mouth agape and tongue missing with a look of sheer terror strewn across his lifeless face.

Im not surprised Billy got himself killed he was a cocky, pretentious jock and a real prick when he wanted to be. But other than that he was a kind, sweet, confident good guy who didn't deserve this.

Needless to say I was beyond pissed." OK dead people on the walls and ceilings if you have any objections to becoming a big FUCK YOU to whoever did this speak now….. no objections….OKEY DOKEY!" With that I pulled out my favorite dagger from my shoe and proceeded to carve FUCK YOU into them. "Yep that'll do juuust nicely." After thoroughly admiring my work a near buy table caught my eye. It looked hand made with a creature carved into it. " Damn he maybe a nasty motherfucker but he got skill…..it would be a shame if someone carved their name into this gorgeous table that no doubt took months to makes." ' I couldn't …I shouldn't…but I am.' I took my dagger and carved in giant letters HERA WAS HERE. After I placed my dagger back into my shoe.

" I cant wait to see this sick artistic fucks face." So I waited and waited….and waited…and waited.' What the fuck is this guy doing making molasses!" I yawned as my eyes got heavy." God im tired..it wouldn't hurt if I slept for a little while right?" My body made the decision for me as I yawned again kicking off my shoes and sticking my dagger in the table and laid down next to the carving snuggling.

Though no…nothing can turn out right for me, after what felt like 45mins of blissful sleep, I wake up to the feeling of pure muscle like weight on me and someones nose sniffing over my face, I opened my eyes still half dazed from sleep and dreaming of sexy Predators, but was quickly wide awake once I opened my eyes." Whoa little boy you is to damn Ugly to be poppin up on people!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

J.C Wtf

Back at the Cave:

Lilo: Don't !

Hera: But I gotta!

Lilo: No!

Hera: Yes!

J.C.: Yeesh( yawns) wtf you, guys woke me up( groans sleepily)

Hera: Shut up you slept for 23 years before this …now if you would excuse me I was in the middle of a very heated existential conversation…YES!

Lilo: NO! Your not putting me in a story dating Leroy. I'd be an ABOMINATOIN !

Hera: ( throws hands up ) Fine! But mark my words Ms. Pulaski I will have my Revange !

Hera: ( threads fingers evilly)

J.C.: Honey

Hera: Yes my fantastic …whatever you are you!( smiles)

J.C: Just one little thing, STOP HANGN AROUND WITH MEGAMIND!

Hera: NEVER! ( runs in room, locks door and calls Megamind)

*On the phone with Megamind*

Hera: Megamind! Hows miss Ritchie…Good now put her on the phone….Miss Ritchie its code Review!

Roxanne: Review so she'll stop calling.

J.C. Pov

"Ahhh home sweet home." I couldn't help but to grow anxious as my House of Pain came into the view of my terribly rusted and tattered windows.

" I should really clean these things….eventually. Redirecting my focus I noticed a gorgeous car, seemingly abandoned. " Maybe ill come back and test drive it, but not now, now im going to rest under my beloved mural.

As I neared my place of solitude an intense scent filled the vents in my truck and clogged my senses. It reminded my of roses….and strawberries.

I shrugged it off figuring it would disperse, though it seemed to only intensify as I neared the church. I stopped my truck in the dense trees that surrounded the back of the church, I then went into hunt mode and my mind went blank as I approached the pipe entrance to the church, everything else became a blur.

When I finally came back to my senses I found a young woman pinned under me with my hands firmly planted between her shoulders and fore arms.

Instinctively I began smelling her, deeply taking in her scent searching for any signs of fear as she awoke.

" Whoa little boy you is to damn ugly to be poppin up on people!" I snarled at her only to be stopped mid snarl.

" Shut the fuck up and get off of me!" ' Why isn't she cowering from me, she should be begging me not to tear her apart!' A smile of all things crept upon her face and she actually GIGGLED!

" Looks like some ones got there panties in a twist over my little…design scheme" She tilted her head up toward the ceiling.

I looked to see " Fuck You" carved into my Lovely mural. A rage I could not begin to explain filled my being and a roar laced with hatred tore through my body toward the woman as my facial claws extended.

Striking eyes locked onto mine. ' I've never seen eyes like that before' They took all the rage that filled me and turned it into nothing, leaving me with this zen feeling.

Then as soon as it came it left as a pair of equally stunning lips spoke the aggravation, those eyes suddenly held.

" Shut yo Godzilla Mothra baby daddy cuzn lookn ass up !" ' What the fuck is wrong with this woman.'

I leaned in toward her growling my disdain. Her face pinched in disgust " Goddamn! Dude two words…Tic…Tac…Ever heard of it!" She continued in a flat tone all the while boaring her onyx eyes into mine.

" Your not scary and you being on top of me is only serving to further piss me off, so save yourself some of the pain your already going to endure, and get off now."

Preventing the look of shock that crossed my features proved impossible as the woman splayed on MY table of torture dared to make commands ..and THREATS!

Her past smile had faded and she looked at me with stern, smoldering eyes, as if she going to tear me apart. Unconsciously my grip loosened, noticing I tightened it back.

Her smile came back with a predatory glint catching me off guard, as she kicked me off of her and across the room. 'How the fuck did she do that she was pinned-' My thoughts were interrupted as I ducked my head to avoid it colliding with her fist.

'Shit that was clos-' " AHhhhhh" ' damn she's quick' she had followed her missed hit with a left hook that would have broken any human jaw, but only sent me to the middle of the room.

Hera's POV

" Come on ugly , I thought you'd put up more of a fight." as im going to call him and I began circling each other exchanging the occasional growl. ' Damn I wish I had my video camera ..youtube would love this-' Vangoe striked cutting off my thoughts, he was able to catch some of my shirt leaving claw marks in the fitted material.

I quickly returned the hit leaving three long scratches on his face. The next strike from me he blocked and delivered a hard hit to my ribs no doubt bruising them, though I got my revenge as I harshly kicked him across the face sending him flying into the wall across the room knocking down some of his 'precious' mural.

I retrieved my knife and leapt to deliver my final blow only to be met mid air. He grabbed me and extended wings that I have no idea how I didn't notice( I didn't notice them in the movie either til the end) , I punched his face repeatedly as he winced.

Though I couldn't escape his grasp " FUCK!" I yelled as he rammed us into a wall causing my head to smack the concrete painfully. My vision blurred I fell unconscious after muttering " You're an ass." To the form boaring his eyes into mine.

The chocolate orbs are the last thing I saw, I remember thinking' There pretty.'

\

CLLLLLIFFFFFFFFFF HANNNNNGEER

3 more REVIEWS= CH 3!

I LOVE U MY REVIEWERS ALL WILL BE MENTOINED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IF I GET 3 MORE REVIEW

TATA HOOKAS!


	3. Chapter 3

CH.3 why!

(A.N.: Sorry all who read chapter 2 its grammar sucked I changed a few things and I suggest you go back and re-read it ,…..on a side note I would like to thank all of my fantastic reviewers ..(cries) Predatorluv07 *omg your awesome*, cetanukawm, HorrorFan13, GachaGachaGirl, Better If You Didn't Know, I love you all!)

Back at the Cave:(shall be at the ending)

Hera POV

( the next morning)

'Owwwww what the fuck happened, how the….wait I remember ! Oh he is in for a world of hurt!' I opened my eyes to a ceiling without bodies plastered to every crack. I took a closer look around from where I was laying and saw a table to the far left of the cave like room, it looked handmade, 1500's type shit. No doubt made it.

There wasn't much else to the room and judging by the thick layers of dust around this place it hasn't been used in awhile. 'Though the bed im laying in is quite sessy.'

It was a canopy bed, I'm guessing king sized with blood red silk sheets.' It is pretty damn comfy and my head is killing me …alittle nap wouldn't hurt.'

Snuggling into the sheets I turned on my side to see all up in my grill , snoring and huffing his funky breathe in my face. I was about to choke his throat from his head and he just was gonna have to walk around throatless.

'HOLD up wait a minute lemme put some comprehension in it!...ok so apparently I got knocked out, now im in a bed …under the sheets …with…him.'

I looked under the sheets praying to whatever deity I could that I didn't get raped by this nasty breathe having thing.' Why couldn't I get kidnapped by someone I wouldn't mind raping me like…Eric Northman from true blood!'

I cautiously lifted the sheets finding my clothes completely intact.

"OH THANK GOD!" I sighed in relief beyond happy I wasn't raped by Mr. Anti Dental hygiene ( But seriously have any of you really stopped and looked at his TEETH).

Glancing up from my self examination I found Mr. Vangoe inches from my face giving a confused stare that burned me to the pits of my soul.

" HOLY MOTHER OF JASON AND JASPER! ….What is wrong with you foool!" I shoved him away from my face and glared …lets just say if looks could kill he'd already be maimed, skinned, cut into little bitty pieces, baked into cake, gift wrapped and given to his mother the day after her birthday.

He continued that confused stare until speaking in a gruff raspy tone.

" You know most people would be more afraid of being killed than raped." Standing from the bed I placed my hands on my hips and gave him the southern * well I never* look.

" Well shame on you Mr. Vangoe, after all we've been through I'd think you'd know that the girl you slept in the same been with is most certainly not most people." I said stressing my best southern accent since I'm from Detroit.

His annoyed expression was payment enough for my vocal workout. Switching back to my normal voice, glaring questioningly at him.

" So Mr. Vangoe are you gonna tell me why I'm here or better yet in your bed?" He stared into my eyes a few moments before answering.

" You are to be my companion for the next 22 days and you are in my room so that you wont destroy any more of my art work." I dead panned.

" 1) wtf, 2) what the hell you mean by companion, 3) wtf, 4) What the fuck makes you think im staying!." He stared at me intently.

" 1) No comment, 2) meaning sparing partner, 3) No comment, 4) Because I said so." I quirked an eyebrow at him surprised. ' Maybe he's not a complete idiot …this could be fun.'

" Sounds fun I guess it'll be alright, though I have some ground rules. A smirk formed on his features.

" What makes you think I'll follow these said ground rules?" Smiling I mocked his earlier tone.

" Because I said so." He stood from the bed and stalked toward me stopping mere inches from me.

" Shot." ' Bold.' Pushing him back I a few inches I began.

" 1) I go where I want, when I want and ruin what I want.,2) NO TOUCHY !, 3) never call me a bitch , don't ask why this is a rule …just don't do it." I could see the veins pulse against his head.

" Anything else."

" Yep wheres my dagger….and Hera. "

" What?" He had that confused look again.

" My name is Hera….remember I carved it into your table with my dagger, I thought it added to the ' fuck you-ness' of it all." I couldn't help but to giggle as he snarled.

Suddenly he stormed to the dusty table and pulled out my dagger, dangling it before me before crushing it in his hand.

" You fucker that cost 5 Grand!" As u already know , I kicked his ass…..literally

Back at the Cave:

J.C.: ( giggles)

Hera: What are you glaring at ass( glares)

J.C.: Honey are you still mad about the dagger?

Hera: What do you think Vangoe! ( throws a knife at his head)

J.C.: (Giggles)

Hera: What the fuck are you giggling at!

J.C.: Your really hot when your mad.( smirks)

Hera: Shut up ( blushes)

J.C.: That's it ! ( tackles me and tears my shirt off)

J.C.: ( stops kissing) Review

11 reviews= Ch 4 !


	4. Chapter 4

(Ch. 4

What did you just say?)

(I own nothing but my oc

Back the cave)

Hera: What…the…fuck.

J.C: What, I like it.

Hera:*Looks at J.C. in a hot pink trench coat*

Hera: I want a divorce.

(Hera's pov

The next day around 6pm)

I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! Apparently someone taught this fool its **OK **tosnatch people out of bed at 3am by the hair and damn near break their spine punching them.

I don't know about yall but at 3am….I'M SLEEP!

And so here I am 16hours later writhing in pain on his damn bed.

"I swear on Taylor Lautners abs…you will pay Mr. Vangoe!"

Finally finding a comfortable position, I sighed, content with sleeping for the next 8 years…or more…though no, 'people' don't like me sleeping.

An ear splitting scream filled the entire cave and left an echo that sent a chill up my spine.

"Um that…does not…sound pleasant." I scrambled out of bed despite my backs screams of disapproval and snatched Vangoe's knife off the table, he was working earlier after attacking me.

Digging up the skittles to move, I walked on the pads of my feet to the door not making a sound and slowly opened it ready to attack if needed.

I saw Mr. Vangoe rushing into a room eagerly with a sadistic smile plastered on his face.

"Um this is just getting weird…" I followed after him into the room and saw him crouched over the body of a young man maybe in his early twenties.

"What the hell are you doing" I received no response from him. He only shifted the limp body in his lap.

"I said what are you doing? The sounds of tearing flesh and crunching bone were my reply. I stormed forward and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Van-" I never finished as he whirled around growling eyes wide and untamed.

"Don't fucking touch me you little bitch!"

I stumbled completely caught off guard. 'What did he just say to me?'

My entire body shook, I was furious and before I knew it I had thrown Vangoe through one of the cave walls and was standing over him with my foot pressed into his throat cutting off his air.

"Bitch….Bitch! Yo mama's a bitch, yo daddy's a bitch, yo great grand daddy's a bitch, who fucked a bitch, who had a bitch, who fucked another bitch with funky ass breath, that had you! SO WHO THE FUCK YOU CALLIN A BITCH, BITCH!"

(J.C. pov)

I looked up at the woman basically snarling at me. I knew I deserved it, I may have brutally dismembered thousands of woman, but I've never disrespected one that deserved my respect.

An intense feeling of shame over took me. I couldn't bear to meet her eyes. Looking away my latest victim came into sight, forcing me to smile as I remembered that delicious scream of agony. That is sure to bring me pleasure for many hibernations to come.

A sudden increase of pressure on my neck sent my attention flying back to her and for once I took in the sight.

My eyes slowly trailed up her body taking in her shapely legs and full hips sliding up to her toned stomach, then up to her plump heaving mounds. My strangled breathes quickened and my eyes traveled higher to her sinfully shaped lips as soft breathes glided threw the tempting haven.

Going higher I took in her delicate facial features up to her stunning eyes, as they over flowed with the heated passion of her rage. Causing my inner beast to roar in the back of my mind

'_Take her' _of course that's the first thing my beast would think of…sex.

'No, she's not for that'

He growled in disappointment

'_Beast like!' _

'No…but ill admit she is quite attractive.'

She tore away from me, muttering things along the lines of ripping my throat and feeding it to a poodle.

'Interesting'

I stalked behind her despite the pain rocking every inch of my body, only to her slam my room door in my face. Then lock it.

On any other occasion with someone else I would have ripped her arms from thee sockets, but now I found myself giggling. It made me think of the song that was playing in my victim's ear.

'What was it…when you're mad…by Ne-yo' I leaned my head against the door laughing hysterically.

'She certainly is beautiful when she's mad'

(AN: sorry yall it's harder for me yo update, me and my friend update and type from her house and our parents are fighting. So I'll update as soon as I can.

On a better note: thank you to PredatorLuv07 *Your still awesome* and Lady Augustin *I just wuv u*

P.S. Thank you Better If You Didn't Know for typing and posting for me!)


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.4

Pads and Predation

Disclaimer: I don't own shit but Hera…..sadly …I wouldn't mind owning jeepers creepers for a night or two….hundred.

( AN: This chapter is dedicated to the lovely Lady Augustin , Im using her as my beta but she doesn't know it * evil laugh* wait I forgot she reads everything and she'll prolly read this chapter!...fuck. Anyways a special thanks out to Lady Augustin, PredatorLuv07, and An wonderful Guest reviewer ,I love you all.)

Back at the Cave:

Beast Boy: (crying)

Raven: ( sighs sadly)

Robin: (wipes away a silent tear)

Hera: What the hell is wrong with yall?

Beast Boy: Pocahontas…..(sniffles)….John…WHY! ( collapses sobbing)

J.C.: ( shakes his head)

Hera: ( looks at the movie) OH WHY!( sobs next to beast boy)

No ones POV

( the next day )

Shifting uncomfortably in the soft no doubt expensive sheets of j.C.'s bed, Hera's dream slowly racked her body with waves of aching lingering pain.

Well….if you could call what was happening a dream. It was just red constant bright red. It splashed and lashed out toward her. It blinded and coated her thoughts deep in a river of crimson and mind numbing pain.

She twisted and writhed in agony until her hand came in contact with a moist wet pool, immediately shooting her to a sitting position,panting, though much to her dismay that searing ache still remained in the pit of her abdomen.

Hera's POV

I awoke with a start willing myself not to scream bloody murder.' That was…..just wrong.' I sighed and plopped my head back down on the pillow, finally becoming aware of the aching pain in my tummy. I groaned in discomfort, shifting my legs to feel and odd yet familiar stickyness.

'God please.' I slowly looked down in shear horror to see the sheets and no doubt the comforter drenched in my blood, I screamed.

" OH shit my panties are white!" Im not proud to say that the next realization took a moment to sink in.

" OH SHIT….. I need a pad!" I quickly sprinted out of bed and looked down seeing if there was a way to cover the stain on my pants so I could get to the nearest store, I groaned seeing I was soaked to the knee.

No ones POV

" Damn Period." She could already feel the ache of something …lower than her tummy as her hormones raced. It was an extra symptom to her mensies which included mood swings, damn near debilitating cramps , and an almost uncontrollable thirst that revolved around her ….lower section.

Though she never acted upon the urges they still existed and only got worse as her period continued for its odd 12hr span.

J.C. POV

"J.C., get your scaly ass in here NOW!" The sudden shriek shattered my moment of perfect peace and quiet. A rare moment indeed ever since this mind numbing beauty came into my life ….that was not a complement.

I stood from my chair, and picked up the book her monstrous scream shocked from my hands.

I raced to my room thinking something was honestly wrong and burst threw the door catching site of my now blood soaked bed and looked around frantically.

" Hera!" she put her hand on my shoulder and slowly slid it down my arm with an odd look in her eyes that I couldn't place at the moment . I looked over her body staring in horror in the amount of blood she was covered in.

" Keep your pants on gramps." She said while twisting a piece of the silver hair strewn from my head around her fingers; a sultry smile played across her lips and I could have sworn I heard her say' or off ' as she eyed me.

I couldn't have been sure as an intoxicating smell invaded my senses and caused an visible shiver to go down my spine, and uncontiniously my hands planted firmly on her hips.

She blinked at me as if finally beginning to clear some kind of fog and slammed her fist across my face.

" What the fuck did I say about 'NO TOUCHY' asshole!" I immediately removed my hands from her waist; the hit some what clearing the haze that

sill clouded a lot of my mind.

" Urrghhh we'll deal with that later, but now-" I cut her off my eyes re-focusing on the large blood stain that surrounded her crotch.

" What happened." I seethed through clenched teeth becoming infuriated with the thought of someone harming her….other than me.

Her breathe hitched and I could her heart rate increase.

" I- " The stain on her clothes seemed to grow larger and I gripped her at the heart of where the blood looked to be coming from; at the hole of her womanhood.

She cried out at the contact of my clawed hand, in some far part of my mind I immediately filed it away as a cry of pain and ….I didn't care all I could focus on the was the intense heat radiating from her core as that aroma once again fogged my mind and I pressed deeper.

Though completely unbeknownst to me …that cry wasn't from pain ..it was actually the exact opposite. She was crying out in pleasure as her now incredibly sensitive untouched lips were gripped firmly by me and as I pressed harder her head threw back in a haze some what in pain from my ruff treatment though pleasure was transalated into her system as her swollen lips felt some relief in the friction.

Though no. I didn't notice . but what I did notice was the actions that occurred after, she finally came to her senses and grasped my hand, twisting my arm behind my back and ruffly forced me to the ground applying more and more pressure to the awkward position she had bent my arm into.

I groaned in pain fighting the urge to whimper as the pain increased. She Growled at me and pushed my arm agonizingly slow further into the mind numbing postion.

I twisted and fought to get out of her gripping as the pain began to envelope me , but it was to no use her pin on me was sound. CRRRAACCKK!

" AHHHHHHHH" I shrieked as the bones in my arm broke and crunched against eachother as my arm was now completely bent in the wrong direction.

"If you ever try that again-" She was seething I could feel the heat of her fury radiating off her skin as it ws pressed firmly to my back, and a low growl fill her voice ." You wont have this arm."

She punched my shoulder with intense force dislocating it and I muffled my scream into the ground as she rose from me. There was no way I could seek any form of revenge as I limped away towards the door , now in desperate need of food. She looked back at me.

" Im on my period, I need pads, go to the store and get some pervert, before I straighten that busted, raggedy dame, you call teeth….please." With that she walked to the bed and stripped it of its bloodied sheets. I watched in amazed before she turned to glare at me and I quickly moved through the cave the grab what I need for hunting and money for her…pads.

Just about 10 miles from the cave I saw an truly rare sight a little ball of fur strolling down the road.

"Awwwwee!" Contrary to popular belief I am quite found of animals.' Kill one crazy cat lady all of a sudden your MICHAEL MYERS to animals that dude ate dogs for fucks sake!'

I looked closer the dog was wearing a collar it read ' Sebastian '

WALAAAAAAA an new chapter …If I get at least three new reviews ill post another chapter , if I get a fourth, ill add you to the story as a

character and ill try to embody your personality…if you want to be in it.:)


	6. Chapter 6

Pink Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own shit, but Hera hookas!

(AN: The relationship issues that were fuckin up my creativity and causing writers block have been resolved. So heres another chapter. Half of the credit goes to Lady Augustin, she helped me with some of the ideas of the and now im gonna tie it all together! On another note a special thanks to GachaGachaGirl, YourNum1fan(I have a feeling you know Lady), my dearest PredatorLuv07, and of course the lovely Lady Augustin, for your faithful reviews , I LOVE YOU ALL!)

Back at the cave:

Megamind: Never! ( gawks)

Hera: Im gonna do it.(-_-)

Megamind: No!(gawks more)

J.C.: What is it now?( looks irritated)

Hera: Shut up SMEEEXY( looks at him shirtless and gets a pervy grin)

Hera: Now where was I, oh yes Megamind, Beast Boy need love too!

Megamind: But he's so innocent!

Hera: ( whispers) he wont be by the time my OC done with him.

J.C.: ( Notices my pervy grin and throws me over his shoulder and walks to the bed room) Review ( slams door)

No ones Pov

( takes places at the end of the last chapter)

1 hour later…2 hours later….3 hours later…..4 hours later ….5 hour later.

" AHHHH, where the fuck is this asshole!" Hera laid her head back on the now sheetless bed as she groaned in pain, her cramps hadn't let up in the least. In fact they seemed to only grow worse as the seconds…minutes…hours went by.

Her body screamed in agony, the pain slowly began to overwhelm her and sent her mind slowly into a numb, unaware state, that combined with the soft material of mattress was 'icing on the cake' so to speak. Hera slipped into an unwilling slumber amongst the feather light pillows that still adorned the mattress.

Mean while 50 miles away a thoroughly irritated creeper walked into an unfamiliar shop with the glowing red letters CVS sprawled across it.

He had contemplated just bursting through the door and taking all of the ….pads this place had to offer. But considering the extensive blood he had seen dripping from his sheets he knew he might need assistance to make sure he got something useful to her.

Thus he had reached back to the body he had caught earlier….welll what was left of it and stripped it of its clothes and changed in the car before entering the store.

He entered sporting a fitted black t-shirt, baggy black jeans and a brand ass new leather jacket with his usual cocky swag walk in place.

He nonchalantly strolled into the seemingly vacant establishment, only seeing one half sleep cashier at the front counter. He calmly walked to the young man, no older than 17. With a quick tap to the shoulder of the teenager J.C. uttered 7 words he never in his unending life thought he would have to.

" Where do you keep your …..feminine products?" The boy was to busy damn near pissing his pants to answer his question. J.C. spoke more calmly, relaxing his posture and softening his stare.

" Im not going to hurt you( he peered down at the name tag) Carl, I need your help, where are the feminine products?" The young man shook in terror and continued to gawk and gasp like a suffocating fish.

" Carl where are the feminine products?" He continued gasping and shivering like a frightened child.

J.C. could see this was going nowhere and decided to pull a page from Heras book. He gripped the collar of Carls shirt and pulled him almost half way over the counter and slapped the holy hell out of him.

" Pads man, I need PADS!" Carl started blubbering like an idiot….but at least he was talking.

" Isle…(sob)….9 (more sobbing)…." Carl soon after fell unconscious with an obvious yellow stain on the front of his pants. J.C. smiled to himself thinking 'Thank you Hera.' Then tossed the man back over the counter and went and started casually looking down isle 9. There was so much stuff! Pads, Tampons, Wipes, Breast pumps, and …period PANTIES! J.C. felt light headed and stood there thinking of what the hell to get.

Meanwhile with Hera…

She lay spread legged on the bed shivering, but not from the cold…oh not from that, she was anything but. She had slipped into what she assumed was a nightmare. J.C. had been standing at the foot of the bed looking at her like she looks at Jacob in New Moon,…. when he takes his shirt off. ( basically it was that' I wanna tap dat' look)

She hadn't noticed the look and instead was more focused on his get up. He was in a skin tight black t-shirt and she could see his muscles rippling against the fabric, his strong arms were sheathed in a black leather jacket, with low riding baggy black jeans hung at his hips. She knew from the first day she had came to the cave J.C. was pretty sexy. Just he had some fucked up teeth and a constant bad hair day….and night.

But right now she was stunned, he looked so HOOOOOTTTTT! He crawled onto the bed giving her a stare that set every nerve in her body a blaze, it felt so intense that she came shivering.

'Holy. Fuck.' She was only vaguely aware of J.C. undressing both her and himself , as she came down from her high.

Oh but she did become VERY aware of J.C.s tongue sliding up and down her sensitive lips and the feel of his claws, as her back arched into his grip around her waist.

She cried out in her restless slumber. J.C. then parted her lips with expert skill and figure eighted his tongue up to her clit, she was a shaking, whimpering mess.' This is amazing.'

Her back arched and she let out a breathless scream, as he delved his tongue deep inside of her and massaged her inner walls.

Her breathes soon turned to ragged and gasps and moans as he forced his tongue deeper and deeper into her tight wet womanhood, she knew she was close, and apparently this J.C. did as well and flashed her a wide smile.

She visibly recoiled, disgusted she was letting that mouth anywhere near her.

His smile turned vicious and he attacked her clit licking and sucking with renewed vigor as she screamed.

She new she was on the brink and she gripped his head holding him to her, savoring the feeling of his hot tongue against her. She could feel him smile against her. Then with a bone chilling growl he clapped down on her clit, drawing an small drop of blood and suckled greedily at the abused nub, sending her flying over the edge.

" OHHH GOD !" With that she shot up out of her sleep to see a confused J.C. standing over the bed in a leather jacket….black tshirt…and ….baggy pants.

" HOLY HELLLL!" she collapsed out of the bed scrambling away, not noticing the pink bag of pads he was holding or the gorgeous pooch. All she could do was think ' OMG that mouth' and for once that wasn't an insult.

(AN: Thank you BetterIfYouDidntKnow for allowing me too insert your doggy, Sebastian and for letting my type at your place, I LOVE YOU :D

(Just so this crazy evil psychotic lazy brawd doesn't sue me, I DO NOT OWN HER DOG Sebastian!)

P.S. If I get 3 new reviews, ill update!:)


	7. I TORRY!

Ch.7

I need time

I love yall reviews but I don't own my own computer me and my friend have to type from the same computer and she has alota work to do.

So the earliest I will be able to update is MONDAY

I TORRY BUT DATS THE WAY IT IS

BUT THANK YOU AND THE REVIEWS ARE BEYOND APPRECIATED

THANK YOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!


	8. Failed Attempts

Ch.8

Failed attempts

Disclaimer: GRRRRR I Don't own shit but my nigga HERA!

(AN: Yall don't know what I go through for yall, *cries* This story was only supposed to be **6 chapters!** My fingers hurt…they hurt so much! …..yall lucky I love ya, On a better note a special thanks to All my guest reviewers, my lovely Lady Augustin, my dearest PredatorLuv07, person, even though she didn't review to the latest chapters GachaGachaGirl(she's still been keeping in touch) and a special thanks to my guest reviewer that mentioned …psychotic bitches …..I don't know if that was a good or bad review …..but either way it had me and BetterIfYouDidntKnow CRACK-ING UP!)

Back at the Cave

Hera: AHHHHHHHHH!(growls)

J.C.: ( rushes out side)What happened!(panics')

Hera: What happened…( laughs hysterically) WHAT HAPPENED, LOOK YOU OVER GROWN BEFORE PICTURE!(points at her car window shield)

J.C.: What I don't see anything…( shifty eyes)

Hera: Are you BLIND Mr. Never heard of a toothbrush, Yo BIG, NASTY, DUSTY ASS finger print is on my windshield!

J.C.: (shifty eyes) …..ummm….( Halls Dinosaur ass from Hera)

Hera: BASTARD!

No Ones Pov

( the moment hera screams HOLY

HELL cuz…she woulda had been raped if he saw the whole thing…real talk)

J.C. was confused ….just confused …..He had never seen her like this before, he had no idea what to make of it, so he decided to use ….**god**( maybe) given …talent and inhaled deeply, his chest heaving as he took in the many scent with only complete curiosity as to what seemed to be troubling her.

What he found caused him to stagger and drop all the contents that rested in his now shaky arms, including the innocent pooch to the ground with a soft thud. Though he couldn't bring himself to care as the dogs strangled yip echoed in the cave.

All he could focus on was her, his thoughts and instincts wind tunneling in his head as he fought the un-dying urge to touch, feel, caress and claim this beauty shivering before him, as her round, firm buttock( lol this word makes me laugh I had to put it)presented itself to him as she crawled away, removing it all to soon from his sight. His pants visibly tightened unbeknownst to the distressed female.

Her scent was intoxicating.' Fear, anger, arousal,…and confusion?' It was all so perfect, he loved the fear that shone in her eyes, reveled in it, as she gazed up at him. He may have been the Creeper, but he was still a man, and he has ..urges ….that he doesn't not regret, nor mind relinquishing to.

After all he is he creeper and humans were beneath him, only ther for use. 'There just…cattle." He indulged in **ALL** of his desires, no matter how sick or twisted. He gladly allowed his full beast free of its confines and enjoyed every gut retching scream from the rapes victims of his past…though only one stuck out in his mind 'Trish…'

That night had truly been special to him. She hadn't fought him, she had been entirely willing, 'She hated me with every fiber of her being….but you know what they say, there's a fine line between love and hate.'

She had wanted him, seeked him out and in a blind fit of anger and passion had indescribable sex with him bucking and moaning, straining to feel more of him, to force him deeper into her depths, she disappeared the next day, and no matter how hard he had tried …he couldn't find her.

She hadn't left empty handed though, dear Patricia had stolen love from the Creepers black little heart, or what he believed was love.

He looked down at the woman in the corner of his cave, as she trembled, he could see the emotions zipping through her eyes.' Those perfect onyx depths.' He began losing himself in them , but quickly reined himself back, his face contorting in disgust as all of the thoughts he had about claiming this retch made his stomach turn, he loved Trish.

" You couldn't begin to compare." With that he tore away from the room and into his library for alone time, away from that dreaded arousal she permitted.

Hera's Pov

' What the hell was he talking about.' I quickly dropped the thought as the events of today finally sunk in. 'Welll ….ok then.'

For once in my life I was speech less, it was to much….just to much!I was horny, scared, pissed, good and damn traumatized, and for some reason I cant explain I was hurt. I felt myself nearing tears.

Extending my right hand far behind me and swinging with all the strength in my body, I succeeded in slapping the taste clean outta my mouth.

'GET IT TOGETHER , you are not, I repeat you are not the goddamn damsel in distress do you understand me!' I listened to my minds voice,as I started to grasp the situation.

' First things first, PADDS!' Dragging myself to my feet I snatched the bags at the foot of the bed, once I had finally emerged from my corner.

" HOLY SHIT ME FUCK, VANGOE YOU SOOO JUST

MOVED UP ON MY AWESOME LIST , YOUR AT 78 NOW….on my '78 most awesome people' list."

Lying on a fully loaded jumbo sized Hottopic bag was the cutest dog I had ever seen! He looked almost like a chihuaha, but the textured of its golden brown fur, had to have meant momma was getting busy with the dog next door. He had glazed over eyes, probably blind and absolutely zero teeth.

" Well you already got J.C. beat in the looks section of things."

Lying the lovely pooch on the bed I started tearing through the hot topic bag, only to scream in complete horror.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

The stuff obviously had to have been picked out of the slutty vampire section. 'LACE LACE and wouldn't ya know it MORE LACE!'

I groaned thoroughly pissed but settled for a purple and black lace corset top and leather mini skirt with various decorative chains attached.

I looked in the mirror by J.C.s bathroom.

" Oh hell no." The corset showed damn near every inch of my tits and fit to every curve on my figure and the skirt 'Welll…the skirt does make my ass look damn good.'

But still this wasn't gonna do. Storming out of the room I found J.C. and emidettly my hands went to his pants tearing through the pockets until I found what I was looking for.

" Gotcha" After successfully retrieving his wallet I walked out the cave hearing an loud growl echo behind me.

" Where the hell do you think your going !" I looked at him soooo straight face.' I am to old for this shit.'

"FOOL you is not my daddy and you is not my momma, and even if you were I still wouldn't listen to yo ass, you know why cuz your damn breathe would kill me!"

" You didn't answer my question." He was seething.

" You'll get your answer when a monkey falls outta your scaly ass!"

No ones POV

J.C. watched as the woman stalked out of his cave and into her car, tearing away down the road. He was enraged by how conflicted this woman made him feel. He was going to remind this retch of her place.

" Stupid bitch…I hope you burn in h- AHHHHHH"

An even angrier pooch latched onto J.C.s scaly ass, still remembering how J.C. dropped him against the hard stone floor.

(AN: flames ARE welcomed, but understand, I DO FLAME BACK, hell ill make a whole chapter just to flame back! ….But I love reviews they make me smile and if I get three new ones ill happily update )


	9. Keeping her in line

Ch.9

Keeping her in line

Disclaimer: AS USUAL HOOKAS, I don't own shit but my nigga Hera!

(AN: Yall prolly gone HAAATEE me for this chapter…..like BAAAAADD! There will be no comedy in this chapter, so if your squeamish goooooooo awwwayyy from the chapppteeeerr. A special thanks to my reviewers, the Lovely lady Augustin, my dearest PredatorLuv07, my girl GachaGachaGirl, and to my wonderful Guest reviewers, I LOOOVE YOU ALL)

**WARNING: Violence, TORTURE, MOLESTATION!**

Back at the cave

Hera: I don't like this part of our relationship, Im going out for this chapter.

J.C.: Then who the hells gonna write it!

Hera: WHO DO YOU THINK PRICK!

J.C.: ( grumbles) …you can suck this prick …

Hera: ( shots J.C.'s big toe off)

J.C.: (SCREAMS)

Hera: ( puts her gun back in her purse) Review(looks at J.C.) Start typin dick head!

No Ones POV

' I've had enough of this SHIT!' J.C. abruptly threw the dog off and tore through the sky's after Hera. He was beyond pissed, if this was a cartoon steam would be shooting outta his ears, he was ready to rip her limb from limb.

But no, no he'd make this one suffer, he hated her 'Every insult, …every coy smile, playful smirk, and bat of those long lashes that revealed those…beau-.'Shaking his head to rid him of his disgusting thoughts and refocusing on the task at hand.

She blatantly disrespected him on far to many occasions, it was time he put an end to that bullshit and remind her that, she was here for his entertainment. She thought to high of herself and J.C. was determined to remind her that SHE is HIS BITCH.

Slowly the blood red spec came into his view from his position in the clouds. Not wasting anytime he swooped down landing before the car as it screeched to a stop, gently grazing his knees.

" WHAT THE HELL DUMBASS , I coulda hit yo-." Hera unable

to finish when J.C. crashed his fist through the drivers side window, and harshly gripping her hair on his endeavor.

" Owwwww! STOP IT!" J.C. hardly heard her protests, as adrenaline raced through his veins. The feeling was amazing, it made a small tingle begin to rise in his chest.

Not wasting anymore time he dragged her from the car window, the shards of glass still attached to the window ground brutally into the exposed skin of her legs.

Before her body had time to comprehend the sharp pain coursing through her, she found herself slammed against the concrete road with J.C.'s heel pressing painfully against her ribs. She groaned at the now very present pain in her legs.

J.C. grinned down at her, though this wasn't his usual cocky grin she had often seen him sporting in the cave, this one was dark, malicious, just….just wrong. She winced as she felt the pressure over her ribs increase, that grin of his widened in delight as he pressed even hard making blood spurt from her mouth, resembling some kind of sick demon water fountain.

" FUCK YOU!" That heel viciously slammed into her ribs, though no sound came from the girl, not even a wince. Though don't be fooled, she was very aware of the sound of her ribs cracking and the searing pain that rung through her with each bone chilling crack.

"That all ya got pansy?" That grin turned to a full blown smile

as he reclaimed another fist of her hair, dragging her to the dense patch of trees near the road and proceeding to kick, punch, and claw the small figure till every rib in her now writhing chest was broken and blood poured from her mouth in bright waves.

" HA ( spits out a mouth full of blood) don't tell me you're done already baby cakes." J.C. was confused she should have broken long before this, that confusion soon faded as he realized that she was strong, it was one of the reasons he took her in the first place, he decided to take a different approached.

Dropping to his knees J.C. roughly parting her legs and ripped away her small purple lace panties. This sparked a reaction from her as she fought to scramble her broken body away, sadly she was soon stopped by J.C.'s hands gripping on her leather clad hips. Glancing over the woman under him, what he saw made his pants immediately tighten to a painful point.

.

Her blood soaked curves made every inch of him tingle as the clear form of them shone into his vision through her apparel, tempting him to unwrap the delectable treat.

His grip on her hips tightened, he wanted to be inside her….so far inside her tight virgin depths, his thoughts ran wild as he imagined slamming into her till she couldn't bare to move the next morning, and taking her again, rendering her from the ability to walk.

His thoughts soon wandered to Trish and he growled glaring down at the body before him in disgust.

Looking into her eyes seeing a burning rage beneath them as a labored angry growl tore through her blood soaked chest,

that rumbling noise seemed to slightly coax him from his disgusted anger and refocus him on what he was here to do.

J.C. harshly shoved three claws into here tight heat, aware of her scream of agony, though he only ignored her, a small tinge of pain going through his chest at the sight of her pained eyes, he continued on, flicking his claws inside of her, scratching against her walls as blood tricked down her thighs.

He continued this for what felt like years to Hera, in reality it had been 30mins or so, J.C. was careful to avoid her hymen, leaving her virginity intact.

Once J.C. was satisfied with his work he lifted her body over his shoulder and flew back to the cave, where he repaired and reset her ribs as she laid there silently, he allowed her to keep her clothes on during, then afterward laid her in bed.

Later that night he laid beside her, gazing into her eyes , they looked strange but not lacking the usual beauty they were perfect, but he could tell there was something below that….something was brewing under her enchanting irises, eventually he fell into an

uneasy sleep.

Hera POV

" You really fucked up." I slowly fell into a calm sleep after whispering you're DEAD, into his ear.

(AN: Im glad you guys liked Heras outfit, and yes I will make a CreeperXTrish story but it'll be a **one shot** , cuz they'll be in this story…..Im sorry bout this chapter, but im lookn forward to yall reviews…..keep in mind he is the creeper…..not a saint. And imma need to free up some time for the creeper and trish story cuz…I aint gotta computer )


	10. Calm before the Storm

CH.10

Calm before the Storm

(AN: OMG I was thinkn that yall asses was gone hate me for the last chapter, BUT YALL AINT! Though for all my Team Hera people …yall gone get yo revenge on J.C…..believe me. On another note a special thanks to my WONDERFUL REVIEWERS, the lovely Lady Augustin, my dearest PredatorLuv07, my wigga GachaGachaGirl, my(im pretty sure you're a dude) Guest reviewer, and an awesome newbie to the story LadyDeath01( I heard you don't review often, so thanks !) , I LOVE YOU ALLLL!)

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own shiiiiiiiiit…..but my nigga Hera….for now.

Back at the Cave:

Hera: DICK!

J.C.: I WUV U DOE!

Hera: I remember that molestation bulllllshiiiit asshole!

J.C.: I WUV U DOE!

Hera: FUCK YOU!

J.C.: ( kisses Hera) I wuv u doe.

Hera:' Dammit.' (kisses back) I wuv u too.

Robin: Review

Hera: THE FUCK!GET OUT!

Hera POV

(The morning after)

'IDIOT, DUMBASS, PRICK!' My nostrils flared in anger as I laid next this pitiful excuse of a….whatever the hell he is! I was livid I could hardly keep myself from grinding my nails into the thick flesh of his leathery neck, tearing away as the thick black sludge he calls blood sprays across the room.

Before I knew it I was seething, my body shook outside of my own control as my entire being filled with an unstoppable, undeniable rage, my muscles tensed and my mind was nothing but a warzone…..

Until something an old friend told me, for some reason came to the forefront of my mind, over shadowing the angry that continued to bleed from my pores. It sung through my mind leaving an overwhelming feeling of realization and calm in its wake.

'Hunny the day a man hit you, or hurt you and you so mad that cha think your gonna explode….all you gotta do is make breakfast for him.'

J.C. POV

A dark smile danced its way across her lips as if to some unknown medley, that was only heard by her ears, as I awoke next to her, she seemed almost happy.

"I have to be dreaming.' Dismissing it as so I closed my still tired eyes, drifting back into another uncomfortable rest, something just wasn't right.

No ones POV

Noticing his breathes were back into there deep ominous pattern, she confirmed he was out. And briskly skipped to the small dainty kitchen at the far end of the cave with an unshakeable smile plastered to her face as she started breakfast.

The yummy scents of grits, bacon, and butter filled the cave

making her stomach growl in need. She gently shushed her grumbling tummy, lightly murmuring.

'Hush hush this is all for him, …we'll get some Burger King later.' After making sure everything was cooked to scolding perfection, she ran out and back to the bedroom, where she jumped onto the lap of his sleeping form.

He awoke with and start instinctively grasping her hips as he stared up at her inquisitively, the implication of the position they were in, set in ' Is she offering-' she soon cut off his train of thought as he noticed the way her eyes smiled down at him , it was breathtaking.

"Come on sleepy head, I made breakfast." He didn't even bother the fact that he doesn't eat human food, for it doesn't help him heal, it is just an occasional flavor indulgence, that he would gladly take part in today with her.

The soft gentle way she spoke, nearly putting him in a trance.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her as she pulled him out of the bedroom, the way she intertwined their fingers and skipped happily toward the kitchen with the most beautiful smile on her face was somehow whimsical.

'I could get used to this.' He tightened his grip on her hand as she lead him to a seat at the small dining table, gently nudging him down as she pulled her hand away from his, gazing at him longingly, she seemed excited.

"I hope you slept well, I was thinkn we could chow down and spend a nice day at home …preferably in bed." A sexy smirk played across her lips that made J.C.'s blood boil.

"Perhaps, it would be …nice to spend a day at home." J.C. was confused but pleasantly so, he never expected his taming of her to take so well…perhaps he could even take part in a little no strings attached sex with her,' She is in no way unappealing….but Trish.'

He shook his head of the thoughts, dropping the topic in his head completely.

Looking across the room to where she stood, he saw from around her figure a large pot of grits, resembling an erupting volcano as it bubbled furiously, a crackling sound drew his attention to a large iron pan that looked to had been filled with bacon, but now only a deep popping grease was left searing, last he saw medium sized pan, though was unsure what was made in it, there was just butter hot and glistening.

She turned to him with a thousand watt smile that warmed his heart, until he noticed other …things warming.

His shriek filled every inch of the cave.

Hera closed her eyes briefly imaging an opera house as the singer reached the highest most beautiful note, flowing to the symphony.

Grasping at his body in vain as more and more this burning, mind numbing pain enveloped him J.C. writhed in agony.

Hera had taken the large pot of volcanic grits pouring it ever so carefully into J.C.'s lap, with intent accuracy, making sure every drop hit his groin, before sloshing the butter and grease generously over his face and wings.

Though barely a second after that torturous burning, she was swinging, brutally bashing his head in, with an thick heavy iron pan, as Al Green – Love and Happiness played through her mind, willing her to continue her attack for hours, until exhaustion prevented any further movements in her body….for the moment.

She moved to a crouched position over him taking in his …COOKED form with intense scrutiny.

" If you ever ….so much as think about doing what you did to me again, Ill cut your ears off , and shove me up your butt, just so you can hear me KICKN YOUR ASS!"

Dropping the pan to the ground next to his sizzling body she reached into is pants pocket probing, until she found the desired item.

She smiled in victory walking toward the kitchen exit with J.C.s wallet in hand, she noticed the small pooch lying by the door and picked up the adorable pup and looked back at J.C.

"Chao babe! Don't wait up."

With that our dear Hera left, on a very verrrrrry veeeeerrrry expensive shopping trip, courtesy of J.C. …all on credit I might add.

( WOOOO done, now onto the oneshot, lol, as usual my lovely's I need at least 3 reviews to continue, I love knowing what yall think !)


	11. Shopping and Understanding

Ch.11

shopping and understanding

(AN: I SOOOO SORRRY IT'S BEEN MAJORLY BUSY LATELY! And to make up for not posting in so long imma post **2 new chapters** today XD. And maybe sum new stories if I got the time. On to business, a special thanks to of course the Lovely Lady Augustin, my new homey RawrXDinosaur, all my great guest reviewers, my dearest PredatorLuv07, my lil mama GachaGachaGirl, and the amazing LadyDeath01, I LOVE ALL YOU HOOKAS!)

(AN: This is specifically toward Monathegreat…..first of all I didn't ask you to read the damn story, I am positively sure that my story was doing just fine without your meaningless pain in the ass comment, and baby girl im a 4.0 student ….you know what that means ….yes im smart, incredibly so actually. I've already let this be known, but let me reiterate, **I don't appreciate or except flames**, so if you don't like the story don't f**king read it. In other, albeit cheesy words get a f**kin life Monathegreat, by the way haters like you just make me look better. Thank you have a nice day :D)

**Disclaimer: I Don't own BLEEEEEP but my nigga Hera**

Back at the Cave:

J.C.: Where the fuck have you been?!

Hera:…..Disneyland … (shifty eyes and walks away)

J.C.: (sneaks tracker device into Hera's purse)

No ones POV

Hera limped and cringed as the agonizing pain in her ribs returned full force, now that her adrenaline rush had ended; it ate away at her with every step she took inside of the damn near empty Poho county mall.

"…still worth it." She ground out staring down at the small pooch asleep in her arms with soft eyes.

Trudging her body along lazily she enter an old vintage boutique that had caught her eye.

The over head sign read in beautiful cursive letters, above an old black and white photo of Marilyn Monroe 'Treasures of the Past.'

Upon entering the store her head immediately snapped toward the most beautiful dresses and outfits she had ever seen.

"Oh im gonna like it here."

(5 hours of insane shopping later)

She entered the cave full force, hips swaying, hair bouncing, with a smile that could rival the Jokers, despite her body's extreme protests.

J.C. was stalking out of what he called his "Feeding room" the moment she arrived, a fresh coat of blood staining his lips, and without a single burn marring his even more muscular form.

"WHOOA looks like somebody's been hittin the gym!"

He only stared at her, she looked …amazing. She was in a gorgeous flowing white dress that stopped just short of her knees showing off a fairly detailed tattoo on her calf he hadn't noticed before, it said 'Nyan' in a delicate cursive, with striking strokes of purple and black wisping around it.

Her hair fell in cascading waves on her shoulders, drawing attention to the shamelessly low cut V-neck of the dress, all topped of with a lightly tinted lip gloss and incredibly white stilettos bringing her nearly to his height.

An awkward silence fell over them until Hera finally spoke up.

"Look, you maybe a complete douche, but you're not stupid, you know what you did to me was wrong, and you recognize on some level that you deserved what I did to you."

Silence.

"I am here as a willing party Vangoe, we both know if I wanted to, I could walk out that door and never come back, but I gave you my word that I will stay for 23 days and I intend to do so."

J.C. stared at her, his face some what contorted in shock, he honestly hadn't expected her to return in the first place, though he couldn't deny, deep down he was glad this little pain in the ass decided to stay.

" But if you so much as think of touching me like that again…im gonna skin your scaly ass alive, dye the skin purple, make it look like leather, make you into a coat and give it to Prince as a birthday present."

J.C. couldn't help but smile; she was definitely one of a kind.

He watched as she turned and walked back out to her car after setting Sebastian down. Her winces didn't go unnoticed by him, as she lifted the heavier bags over her shoulder.

J.C. felt a sharp spark of pain shoot up his spine at her struggle, knowing he was the cause of her discomfort. Silently he stalked up behind the beauty, before throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her off to the bedroom ignoring the painful hits that berated his back.

"Im sorry." The words shocked him more than her, even though she had stopped her assault, he gently laid her onto the bed, pulling new black sheets over her.

"I was wrong and I apologize,… get some rest you'll feel better in the morning, I'll go…(sigh ) unload your stuff."

He got up walking to the door to leave when a hand shot up and gripped his arm firmly pulling his bloodied lips onto her soft ones, in a gentle, sweet caress.

"Thank you." She let go of a disoriented J.C., and watched as he stumbled toward the door, stopping in the doorway.

"Hera what is Nyan."

She chuckled.

"It's Japanese for meow, goodnight."

(And done. ON TO THE NEXT ONE XD, remember at least 3 reviews make me type:D)


	12. You could call it a first date

Ch.12

You could call it a date

(AN: Well here we go an extra chapter.)

**Disclaimer: I Don't own BLEEEEEP but my nigga Hera**

Back at the Cave:

J.C.: Wow you're the busy lady today.

Hera: (glares and gets the care bears to kick his ass.)

No ones POV

The next morning Hera awoke to scolding warmth surrounding her, it reminded her of the last time she was in a Jacuzzi, the thought immediately making her relax; a sigh of pleasure crossing her lips.

She slowly opened her eyes seeing a still slumbering J.C., muscular chest less than an inch from her face, his arms firmly wrapped around her.

Oddly enough she didn't feel disgusted or uncomfortable like she normally would have, it was …peaceful, being in his arms made her feel safe.

She thought back to when she had kissed him the night before, she honestly didn't know what came over her, but she knew she wanted to, it was her first kiss, and it was good.

Hera was no fool she knew she was growing feelings toward J.C., and didn't care really, he makes her feel… different …and it wasn't bad in all honesty.

But he was a…whatever he is and she was her, like he said 'sparing partner/companion' and that was..it.

She unconsciously snuggled deeper into the warmth of his chest, gazing up into his sleeping face. _'You know if I squint and ...tilt my head to the left a little, he's kinda …cute like this, almost like a deformed, scaly, green baby, with white hai-._'

Before she could finish her thoughts, his eyes slowly began to flutter open and reveal those gorgeous chocolate heartbreakers.

"Morning sunshine, how do you feel?" To be truthful she felt pretty damn good, sure her ribs were still a little sore, but most of her injuries were healed up; she always been a quick healer, but hell it's early she don't wanna get outta bed.

"Actually (cough) im feeling a little under the weather."

J.C. only smirked.

"Well to bad." In a flash J.C. had Hera pinned against a near by wall, with her bashing her fists into his face, and thus began their early morning spar began.

(Later that day after J.C.s hunting, around sunset)

J.C. sat in his study glancing over from his Beauty and the Beast styled chair at Hera, as she lazily flipped from page to page in an old fairytale from the book shelf, she had been reading in front of the fire.

He felt bad, she'd basically been in captivity at the cave for the past 6 days since her arrival. J.C. sighed as he stood knowing that he should do something, as much as he fought these feelings he cared about her,…as a friend…or that's what he let himself believe, he cared for her as.

"Hera slip something on,…I wanna to show you something."

She looked up from her book half heartedly.

"Me no wanna."

"Fine, then you leave me no choice." J.C. dug his claws into the wall of the cave near his chair dragging them across, causing an eerie screech to bounce off the walls that made her skin crawl. (Similar to nails on a chalk board)

"AlRIGHT ALRIGHT IM UP!" She bolted toward the bedroom coming out 20 minutes later.

J.C. looked her over smiling in approval, she was in a bright yellow sundress that stopped just short of her knees showing off that tattoo of hers, the bottom was loose and flowing and swayed elegantly with her movements, the top hugged against her waist and breasts allowing there true shape and girth to be fully appreciated, no shoes this time and her hair hung free and slightly curled at her shoulders.

She looked natural, and earthy and beautiful.

"Where we goin?"

"It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"To bad."

"Dick."

"Yes I have one, you want to see it?" He smirked at her.

"Sorry I don't have a microscope." She gave him a smirk of her own, before following him out of the cave.

(One really long walk later)

Hera's mouth hung agape as she stared off dreamily into the gorgeous site.

The entire place was filled with flowers, roses, orchids, lilies, sunflowers and so many more; the smell was heavenly as the sunset danced across the place in deep shades of purple….It was beautiful.

"Wow" She looked at J.C. curiously hoping he'll take the hint and explain about this place and why he had brought her here.

" I come here a lot to think, to talk and sometimes just to see, I wanted to show you as sort of a bright side of staying here with me, Im the only one that knows this garden exists, and I trust that the knowledge of its existence will stay between us." He gave her a firm unwavering stare.

"Of course, there's just one thing." J.C. was confused.

"What?"

"Tag!" Hera punched J.C. in his stomach and took of running into her favorite flowers, roses.

J.C. couldn't help but chuckle at her antics and bolted after her, tackling her to the ground holding her firmly under him, he licked her face up the side of her cheek, making a small squeak emit from her.

Both of them burst out into fits of laughter, as the hysterics slowly calmed J.C. reached up and snapped the stem of a stark red rose and slid it into her hair, smiling down at her confused expression.

"It fits you."

(Around 8pm, there walk back to the cave in the woods)

J.C. stared down at the Hera as she snuggled against his side in the cool night air and he brought a firm arm around her waist, she had the faintest smile on her lips and her eyes …they …they were happy.

As they approached the entrance to the cave J.C. stopped and looked deeply into her eyes firm and steady, not planning on breaking contact.

"Why did you kiss me last night?" Hera looked back at J.C., all of the events of there time together surging through her mind. 'Dammit.'

Her eyes widened as if coming to some other world

realization. He never stopped boring his eyes into hers.

"Creeper…I ..I think I-"

"BABY!" Both of there heads snapped toward a bright bouncing Trish clad in jeans and an old Red t-shirt.

Hera's eyebrows raised and her natural black girl attitude contorted her face.

"Who the HELL are you!"


	13. So you're goin on a date?

CH.13

SOOO YOU'RE GOIN OUT

(AN: Special thanks to my lovely reviewers Lady Augustin, LadyDeath01, PredatorLuv07, GachaGachaGirl, seamusgirl1, and a lovely whose stories im constantly reading Hound of Tindalos and majority of my guest reviewers, you guys brighten my day, I LOVE YOU ALL!)

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit but my main bitch Hera.**

Back at the cave:

J.C.: Hey my beautiful little baby, you.

Hera:….ok what the hell you do now?

J.C.: What, can't I call my true love beautiful?

Hera: Oh lord J.C. WAT DID YOU DO!

J.C.: ….*whispers* broke your favorite dagger….in half….

Hera: YOU SON OF A (Bane holds chloroform swabs under Hera's nose)

J.C.: Oh thank god you're here

Bane: (dark chuckle) Do you feel in charge?

J.C. :…..( picks up Hera and puffs up his chest and leaves)

Bane: (deep, loud evil laugh) Well, I guess not.

No Ones Pov

(7 days later * fyi J.C. now has 5 more days to live*)

Hera lay there on her new bed, down the hall from Creeper and Trish, inexplicably, undeniably stressed.

Everything was just so..so wrong, she could hardly believe any of this was happening, it just seemed like some sick twisted nightmare from the furthest most disgusting pit of hell. …only there was no waking up.

_Flashback:_

"_Who the hell are you?!" Spat the woman in front of Hera, a look of sheer malice staining the fairly pretty girls face._

_Hera had to fight gagging as the scent of her nicotine laced breathe assaulted her senses. _

"_The better question is where the fuck are your Tic Tacs!"_

_J.C. on the other hand just stared in complete shock at the woman before them, Hera and their moment all but erased from his memory._

"_Trish i..its really you." In one clean motion J.C. had Trish in his thickly muscled arms and had his firm lips locked on Trish; who gladly accepted his advances, wrapping her arms around his neck._

"_UMMMMMM HELLO IM NOT INVISIBLE YA KINKY BASTARDS!"_

_Hera didn't know what to do, here she stands why'll the man she just realized she loves shoves his tongue down another woman's throat, as the wretched woman bucks and moans against him like a dog in heat._

_Hera's furious shouts seemed to jostle the preoccupied Demon from his activities, as he turned to her, arms still firmly wrapped around Trish's waist._

"_Trish this is my sparing partner H…elen?"_

_She was seething, though J.C. couldn't pin point exactly why, distracted with his love in his arms again, he found that he honestly didn't care._

"_It's HERA, H-E-R- to the motherfucking A."_

"_Right, Trish this is Hera my friend, Hera this is Trish my love."_

_End Flashback_

The memory sent chills down her spine as she laid in her full sized bed, far under the covers in the icy room Trish had chosen for her.

Hera hated it, hated the room, hated the memories, hated being dismissed as just his _friend_, but most of all she hated Trish. The woman was nothing but a controlling bitch since the day she got here, though J.C. seemed to be oblivious to the damned nagging hag.

But Hera wouldn't say anything, and wouldn't raise all hell in the cave, she could physically hurt J.C. all day everyday no problem, but never emotionally, it'd kill her seeing him hurt like that, thus she didn't stand in the way of him and Trish and delt with the woman's presence.

All she did was sulk in an almost unbreakable depression, as her heart broke in ways that left her nearly screaming in pain some dark nights of despair.

(The next night, Trish and J.C. having sex ..Loudly)

Hera's Pov

'OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!' Dammit Im crazy already, I don't need this makin me bat shit crazy, I had grit my teeth and played the sweet little innocent idiot for the past week while they were being the perfect couple from hell.

But this…this right here is that bullshit. Who in the fuck has wild screaming sex on a MONDAY bitch….A MONDAY.

"Its bad enough I have to deal with her bitchin, but Ill be damned before I lay up in this damn room, and listen to them having wild sex, while im up in here miserable, pouting like a lost puppy…and talkn to myself."

That was it; I got my lazy ass outta bed and went into my little black box I had safely hidden under the bed. In it lies the sexiest, most seductive outfit in the damn WORLD, aka the man killer.

I couldn't fight the dark smile that tore at my features.

'Im gonna have some fun tonight, hell maybe even get laid for once in my life!'

I couldn't have been more excited, I was gonna have sex for the first time tonight, 35mins later I walked out of my room to the site of J.C. leaning against the kitchen counter sweatin more than the marathon man.

He heard my steps before he saw me and turned.

"Hera will you go to the store and pick Trish up some orange j-"

No Ones Pov

He was speechless. There was no two ways about it, she took his breathe away.

She stood there clad in 8 inch blood red stilettos that teased his eyes up long, smooth, caramel rivers of legs, at mid juicy thigh a dark shiny fabric began to paint every luscious curve of her figure.

The dress was leather, it plunged down her slim back exposing more of the caramel dream that lay beneath, the front had much of the same style as it thoroughly showed off her large tempting breasts.

Her hair was down as usual, only with wisps of purple tossed in to add an almost mystically beautiful effect.

The only thing he could do was stare, slack jaw evident, coming back to his senses as the fleeting site of her plump rear filled less and less of his view.

"Where the hell do you think you're going dressed like that!"

Never once did she waver in her stride.

"Out."

J.C.s nose visibly scrunched in aggravation and he stormed after her and grasped her arm tight in an almost bruising grip.

"Get your ass back in bed its 12pm, and your not walking around at night dressed like….that."

She growled at him, barely able to contain her rage at him trying to control her ..AGAIN!

" Like I've said before dick head your **not** the GODDAMN BOSS OF ME, IM A GROWN ASS WOMAN, ILL DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT TO, and if you must know, im going to get laid, don't worry you wont even know im gone you've got someone to keep you ….busy."

J.C. couldn't help the snarl that ripped through him, but tried to hush himself as to not wake Trish.

"Im not letting you, get raped, or pregnant by some other man because you want to be a stupid, stop being so fuckn difficult and go to bed!"

" What do you care, and since when do you tell me what to do…oh that's right NEVER, Im going out J.C. and im fucking someone, hell I might fuck 3 someone's, who cares?!"

Before either knew what was happening J.C.'s hand was knotted into Hera's hair and his arm locked around her waist.

"I DO!" J.C. crashed his lips onto hers, biting her lip painfully, drawing droplets of blood to pool in her mouth to which he eagerly lapped at.

She soon returned the vicious attack, seeking revenge as she bit into his dark lips the taste of her sweet and his earthy blood mingling on there tongues.

He didn't know why he was doing this but he wanted to…needed to. He had never felt so enraged than when she had spoke of being with another male, and the pain…..he would've rather had his heart ripped out, lit on fire and shoved down his throat.

'Who cares?' That was the last straw, he snapped all thoughts of Trish banished from his mind as he possessively seized her sinful lips.

It wasn't long till there tongues intertwined battling fiercely for dominance.

J.C.s hand roved down the length of her body, and around to her ample ass where he grasped harshly.

Finally separating for much needed air Hera slammed her fist against J.C.'s jaw line.

"What did I say about touching me without permission?"

Hera bolted out of the cave J.C. hot on her tails as she ducked into her car speeding down the highway.

J.C. was furious, at the sudden lack of warmth from her body, the lack of soft skin, the lack of sweet lips and the symphony of blood on his tongue, the lack of insults, the lack of Hera. He wanted the feeling of her back and he was going to get it.

(AN: Omg I think that was my longest chapter yet …wooooo! Yall know 3 reviews and that guarantees an update, more than three makes me move faster lol)


	14. THANK YOU!

OK IMMA DEDICATE ONE MORE CHAPTER TO THAT FLAME SHIT, BUT THIS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS STICKN UP FOR ME , CUZ I KNOW EVERYBODY SAYS THEY LOVE THERE REVIEWERS BUT I HONESTLY LOVE ALL OF YOU, YOU GUYS MAKE ME SO HAPPY!3


	15. Im leaving never to come back again

Ch…..i forgot what chapter im on but this one called 'Im leaving never to come back again'

(An: Im so sorry for not updating lately but, Ive had alota requests and im workin on getting time to type them.

On other better news, a special huge gigantic thank you to my lovely fantastic reviewers ( p.s. sorry for any major grammar problems in this I got like 10 mins to type 8 new things at 1000 words a pop) Lady Augustin * Quit rushin me woman I cant type all the time it make my fingers hurt!*, my dearest PredatorLuv07, the awesome GachaGachaGirl, and a wonderful quest reviewer rainbow.)

Back at the cave

Bane: And you think this gives you power over me?

Hera: …ummm I kinda do have a heat seeking missile aimed at your head.

Bane: Lets not stand on ceremony Hera.

Hera:….YOU MAKE NO SENSE!

Bane: Do you feel in charge?

Stitch: ( walks in and sees the missile )….( puts up church finger and walks back out)

Hera:…..i really need to invest in a lock.

Bane: ( looks at Heras flat tummy ) So whens the baby due Miss Creeper

Hera: …the fuck ( shoots bane with the missile ) *mumbles* the hell wrong wit people these days, tryna talk about peoples weight.

Stitch: (comes back into the room with his missile shooter & looks around) awwwwe stitch wanted to play.

Heras POV

He s been chasing me for hours now. 'I mean damn dude take the hint we kissed, I ran, …that should tell you that the subject matter of kissing is over.'

I pulled my car over in the middle of the east 9, him dropping down from the sky infront of me.

" The fuck you want?" I was beyond annoyed I cant believe after all that's happened I allowed myself to get lost in my own stupid desires.

" You."

No ones POV

Without giving Hera a chance to react J.C crashed his lips onto hers; claws tangling into her hair.

She fought and kicked against him desperate to get away before she became to inraptured into the sweet harsh caress.

She bit down on his lip in a last attemot at freeing herself, luckily the pain that shot through his now abused lip halted his actions.

" You son ofa Bitch, who the hell do you think you are, I mean fuck me shit, first you cant stand me, then you abuse me, then you start being sweet to me and actually make me fall for your dumbass, and then BAM two seconds later your dry humping sum anorexic bimbo!"

Hera was pissed…no furious, she couldn't believe the nerve this dick had, …but she had to admit, it was one of the reasons she was infactuated with him.

She stared directly into his hypnotic chocolate orbs.

" J.C. do you love Trish, and want to spend the rest of your godforsaken life with her.?"

"…yes….Ive…Ive asked her to marry me."

She wouldn't yell, she wouldn't scream, and she wouldnt that's what he wants then let him. As heartbroken as she was, and as much as she loathed his very existence write now,…he was still her friend and she just wanted him to be happy.

" Ok, lets go home to your...fiance now im sure shes worryn about ya."

J.C. was surprised by her actions and even more so by her words, he expected to be mince meat by now…..Maybe she ewas ready to kniow.

" Hera theres something I need to tell you….I asked you to stay with me for 23 days for a reason…..every 23 years for 23 days ..i get to eat …but after the 23 days is up ..i will sleep for the next 23 years."

Hera froze, her breathing no longer a soft hum in the air, she was just still.

" Ok ."

She began to walk to cave leaving her precious car in the middle of the road. J.C. Noted how her eyes changed, usually filled with life and a mystically beauty seemed dead, clouded.

They arrived shortly J.C. entering his room with Trish, not really caring as to what Hera felt at the most she would be to him now was a fuck buddy when the misses wasn't up to it.

Hera on the other hand was in a ball on her bed breathing heavily trying to wrap her mind around all that had happened over the past 18 days.

J.C and her became sparring partners….he beat her , she beat him….they kissed…..he took her to a place of sheer beauty….trish came….he had sex with trish…..they kissed again….he loves trish and is going to marry her…he goes away for 23 years in 5 days.

" Im sorry J.C. but…I afraid im going to have to go back on my word." She murmured to know one in particular.

She had made up her mind ' Fuck this.' In the course of the next fifteen minutes Hera had packed her things and written J.C. a quick note.

' _Dear J.C._

_Goodbye _

_All my love Hera.'_

( An BONUS CHAPTER COMING UP …SOON)


	16. A night to remember

Ch.12

A night to remember

(AN: Hey everyone I'll be updating my story once a week now that I have a school assigned net book during my free time, Now a huge enormous thank you to my lovely reviewers , the spectacular LadyAugustin, my girl GachaGachaGirl, the awesome pair centanukawn!)

*Shewalksdown, I don't know you, you don't know me, I'll say what I want to, so...your comment does not matter to me, have a nice day and fuck off.*

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN, BUT HOPEFULLY WILL OWN SOMETHING AS SUCCESSFUL OR MORE SUCCESSFUL AS JEEPERS CREEPERS 1 and 2 + TWILIGHT!

Back at the Cave:

Hera: Bark.

J.C.: Ummmmmm.

Hera: What cant a woman bark in her own damn house?

J.C.: Ok sure…..only if you make me a cake first.

Hera:…..Ya sure (sarcasm).

No One's Pov

It was time, time for him to go away …for the next 23 years. It had occurred to her that this was his last day, but refused to acknowledge the fact. Ever since Trish had come into her and J.C lives she felt as if she was living with a stranger, and that stranger wasn't Trish.

J.C. had changed in her eyes from the rebellious, dark, irritating, unrelenting, overly energetic, and caring, loving bastard she knew and sadly still loved.

Now he was the complete opposite of that …..well he was still the biggest bad breathe havin bastard she ever meet, but he was colder, stressed, and all together changed.

She blamed the existence of that J.C. entirely on Trish, as petty as it was, THAT CHICK WAS EVIL! Hera wasn't no fool, she knew herself, wasn't no Georgia peach. In fact quite the opposite, but never had she treated J.C as Trish did ...well ya Trish fucked him but she was nagging, overly demanding, resembling more of a blood sucking leech with a vagina , than a fiancé.

She sat on the Bannon County bus, each seat sufficiently stuffed with football jocks and ditsy blond cheerleaders, deeply regretting her decision to be a good citizen and help chaperone the hormone dominated dumb asses, she clasped her hands tightly over her ears in a futile attempt to drown them out.

Their cheerful country, ramblings had been pricking at her nearly extinct nerves ever since they began there descent on the east 9, she was a city girl after all; she wasn't built for this shit. 'I swear on all that is Twilight if I hear that damn school song again imma choke the life outta these fools, cut off all circulation!'

" BANNON BANNTOMS POWER AND MIGHT, BANNON BANNTOMS FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT, DOWN THE COURT WE'LL CLEAN YOUR CLOCK, BETTER NOT MESS WITH FIGHTING COCK,….WHO WAS THAT DON'T EVEN ASK BIG BAD BANNTOMS KICK YOUR ASS!"

"THAT'S IT, WHAT THE HELL IS A BANNTOM!"

Just before her hands could comfortably wrap around the over sized Arnold Schwarzenegger lookn prick in front of her a loud burst similar to a gunshot resonated off the doors of the bus, and the next thing she knew her and all of the students were herded outside along the east 9, with an immobilized bus plastered in their vision.

(J.C. what happened after J.C. realized Hera left, up until present)

J.C. Pov

(4 days after Hera left….ya he didn't even bother to check on her in 4 days)

I awoke that morning with an unmistakable sick feeling coiling in the pits of my stomach 'Probably just had a bad lung last night.'

Feeling in need of a good spare to work off that lung I quietly slipped out of bed as to not wake the 'Queen' as she so boldly chose to call herself.' God she's starting to become a pain…but I love her….guess '

As I walked toward the room which Hera now resided, a chill ran up my spine, not just from the numbing cold that ruled at this end of the cave, but for an entirely different reason, something….wasn't right.

Abruptly slamming the door open, I was not greeted by the usual dark haired fiery beauty, that had always managed to spark a wonderful flame in me, but by a flimsy somewhat shriveled piece of paper, stating simple and plain

'_Dear J.C._

_Goodbye,_

_All my love Hera'_

My breathe caught, now harsh in my throat, she was …gone.

Then it all hit me, being encapsulated be an avalanche would have been less abrupt and certainly a lot easier to except.

I didn't want her to leave, despite all of the trouble and aggravation she brought daily in my life, she brought other things as well, excitement happiness and a feeling that I can't explain that seems to light every inch of me a blaze. Trish wasn't like her, I mean don't get me wrong I love Trish….to an existent, but aside from a occasional…. ok bang she brought me no other feeling, it was just sex. Hera was different, I truly love her, undeniably…..unconditionally.

With speeds I did not know I possessed, I rushed back to my room to accordingly relieve Trish from her position as the fiancé from hell. Only to see my so called fiancé convulsing spastically in bed fingers deeply embedded within her as she skyped another man from her phone I recognized to be her ex, Edward Cullen**.( AAAAAAHHH BET YALL WASN'T EXSPECTIN THAT!)**

(LONG STORY SHORT TRISH GOT PUT THE FUCK OUT, AND J.C. PROMPTLY BURNED HER CLOTHES AND BOUGHT NEW SHEETS.)

I searched for Hera for I don't know how long, 3….maybe 4 days. 'She must hate me after all I've put her threw …I treated her like she was nothing when she was, is and forever will be my everything.'

So you could imagine my surprise when I found my beloved, arms wrapped around a large; muscular male inside of a bus I planned to bleed dry, only further tempted as her body drew closer toward the male.

"_**MINE!"**_

My inner beast was seething at the sight, and I was as usual in complete agreement.

Skillfully landing behind her form once they exited the bus I breathed deeply, in pure ecstasy as her unique smell once again clouded my senses, ' Roses…..and strawberry….MY ROSE, MY STRAWBERRY.'I reached for her only to have her leg whip around to crash against my head. 'She's still got it'

"Fuck NO!" She ran …. I wasn't going to lose her again..fuck no. I took off after her, Hera only managing to stay 3 or 4 feet ahead of me as we duck and dove past trees as hunted my future true love mate.

(WOOOOOO AND IM DONE, ON TO THE NEXT ONE! p.s. I am so sorry for the long wait on my one-shot requests they all should be up this weekend, if not then sum time early next week, you have the right to cuss me out if I don't.)


	17. forgot what i was gonna name this :(

Ch.17

Mad at you

(AN: huge retro, stellar, groovy thank you to my awestacular reviewers , my chocolate milk GachaGachaGirl, my super slow updatin girl Predatorluv07, the lovely Lady Augustin, ssssssssssssss, the awesome person whose stories I'm currently reading andimint18, a very sweet reviewer seamusvirgcleo, and an cool rushy guest imma just call ya huey!)

Responses:

Guest: nahhh he aint kill Trish, but he did throw her out on her ass! Lol

sssssssssssss: Lemon = sexual, spicy content! XD

_Side note_: The song quoted in this chapter, which I suggest you listen to, is Mad by Neyo,

_Side note 2_: …..You know what I really suggest in order to understand the emotions in this chapter, you also listen to Rehab by Rhianna, So sick by Neyo and Smile by Tamia (the Tamia one is so you can know how Hera felt and acted when it came to J.C. & Trish during the days she left)

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN, BUT HOPEFULLY WILL OWN SOMETHING AS SUCCESSFUL as OR MORE SUCCESSFUL THAN JEEPERS CREEPERS 1 and 2, OR ANY OF THE SONGS MENTIONED

Back at the Cave:

Hera: Urgggh im goin out, you can write this part.

J.C.: Awwwwe why babe.

Hera: I don't like this part in our relationship, too much drama for me.

J.C.: I rather enjoyed this part.

Hera: (throws shoe at J.C's head)

J.C.: Owwww, what the hell was that for!

Hera: You know why bastard!

No One's Pov

J.C. chased after Hera for what felt like hours; in all reality it had been hours, 3 to be exact. She didn't care though, getting caught wasn't an option, her past life with J.C. was hell and there wasn't a chance in hell she would go back to that existence. She wasn't a punching bag, and for damn sure not some play thing for him to use whenever he felt like it!

Besides why should it matter now to him, she'd been gone for damn near a week, what's so different about now , sure it was his last day, …..so why wasn't he somewhere fuckin his fiancé!

These among many other thoughts should have been at the forefront of her mind, though that just was not the case, all she could think was _'Run faster, don't stop, have to get away.'_

He wasn't going to lose her again 'No matter what.' Her escape was not an option.

Leaning slightly he spread his wings, tearing threw his old tattered brown jacket, soaring at nearly triple the speeds they had been running, sending him crashing into her from behind; toppling them in heap heading down hill.

Much to the delight of J.C. their tumble had ended with him atop Hera; him resting between her long legs.

"Get the fuck off of me!"

He didn't have much time to revel in his delight as her fist collided with his face instantly followed by a bone chilling left hook and him being kicked away from her.

"Fuck it, this ends now."

Hera pulled out one of the many daggers she had made, this one a rich willow bark, a large deep purple gem situated itself where the silver blade and the base met.

Crouching into her battle stance she circled J.C. who had quickly entered a similar fighting position.

**She's starin at me,**

**I'm sittin here wonderin what she's thinkin**

**Mmmmm**

**Nobody's talkin**

**Cause talkin just turns into screamin**

**Ohhh**

She seemed changed in this moment to J.C., the girl he once knew with an undeniable glow in her eyes wasn't there, everything from her onyx irises to her posture was dark, blank,…..cold.

He didn't have much time to dwell on the thought as Hera flipped through the air; coming down with deadly precision in front of him, her dagger would have been permanetly imbedded into his frontal lobe had he not been able to duck off to the side.

She never relented, immediately striking again; it was the type of person she was determined, resistant, strong and free just a smile from her lips could make you feel as if you're dancing in a field of rose.

It was a mess of punches and kicks from each party and plenty of well placed stabs on Hera's part, to J.C.'s back and abdomen.

She was ruthless, underhanded, and amazing, he had never seen someone move like that, her purpose so clear, and she was going to kill J.C.

Growls and seething breathes rung loudly from each of them, in pure primal rage and power.

**And now as I'm yellin over her.**

**She's yellin over me.**

**And all that that means,**

**Is neither one of us is listening**

**And what's even worse.**

**That we don't even remember why we're fightin**

**So both of us are mad for…..**

It was too intense and to dangerous, he loved the way she was fighting and moving; after all that was one of the first things he fell in love with about her. But they were hurting each other,…. quite substantially more so on J.C.'s half.

He moved as fast as he could, far past the speeds a human could react to and had her knife imbedded into a nearby tree and her body pressed up against another; legs around his waist, hands pinned above her.

He had her; finally he had her, no interruptions, now he could tell her.

" I love you Hera, I truly love you, I've been lying to myself for….way too long, I know I've hurt you, and I'm sorry, god I'm so sorry, it's one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made, but the one thing that by far I regret most,….is not telling you how much you mean to me,….. you're my everything, I truly love you Hera I always have, and I always will, forever."

**Nothing **

**Fighting for**

**Nothing**

**Crying for**

**Nothing **

**Whoahhh**

**But we won't let it go for**

**Nothing**

**No not for?**

**Nothing **

**This should be nothing, to a love like what we got**

**Ohhh, baby…**

There it was …the exact thing she wanted him to say, dreamt about, begged for…..

'No.' Too little, too late. A silent tear made its, way down her tanned cheeks….the first she had ever shed over this whole ordeal; yes she had sobbed and let them rack her body before over..him, but refused to let a single tear fall.

"I hate you J.C. ….with all my heart and I always will…..-"

**And it gets me upset girl, **

**When you're constantly accusing.**

**Askin questions like you've already known **

**We're fighting this war, baby**

**When both of us are losing **

**This aint the way love is supposed to be**

**Whoooooa**

**What happened to workin it out**

**We've fallen into this place**

**Where you aint backin down**

**And I aint backin down**

**So what the hell do we do now!**

"…forever."

**Girl I don't wanna go to bed **

**Mad at you**

**And I don't want you to go to bed**

**Mad at me**

**No I don't wanna go to bed **

**Mad at you**

**And I don't want you to go to bed**

**Mad at me **

**No no nooooo…..**

-BEEEEEEP CLIFFFFFYY-

(Hehehehehehehe sorry my lovely's, y'all know I love me some cliffy's and since this _**is**_ the second to last chapter which will be 2000 words, the longest I have ever written, * sigh* I just hate to be evil (**sarcasm**), but I want some major love ( love = reviews/ PM's) before I post it,…. imma need the love…*sniffles* I can't believe it's almost over! No more Vangoe….no more Hera…..no more Back at the Cave! * bawls *)

p.s. I aint playin im really cryin… dis so sad!


	18. Marry me (now abput 2000 words)

Ch.18

Marry me.

(AN: Omg this is so painful, I can't believe it's ending!:'(, a huge amazing, thank you to all who reviewed to chapter 17 such as bitch, all my guest reviewers, my long distance chocolate milk GachaGachaGirl, my girl Predatorluv07, the lovely suportful Lady Augustin, the reviewer whose name shall not be mentioned, and catgirl, really thank you to all of you who reviewed during the entire span of this story, even my flamers, all of you played a huge part in inspiring me to keep writin. Thank you so much!)

Responses:

catgirl: I know right I been waitin forever and a day for her to finish the damn thing, it was gettin so good, had me droolin for the next chapter! Hopefully she'll update soon!

_Side note_: This will involve a strong topics and language some people may be sensitive to, so….. be cautious while reading ok.

_Side note 2_: I really find that the cliché 'I_ hate you but I love you' _and the whole hate/love relationship thing still holds some major flare, so if ya hate the ending…ya hate it. If ya love it ya love it. XP

**WARNING: LEMON, PARTIAL RAPE…you have been warned. **

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN, *tears* BUT HOPEFULLY WILL OWN SOMETHING AS SUCCESSFUL….. hopefully WAY MORE SUCCESSFUL THAN JEEPERS CREEPERS 1 and 2, ….p.s. I hold no rights to the quotes used…..but I am hopefully soon to be wife of one of the peoples whose quotes are used…so it's almost half mine.

Back at the Cave:

Hera: Baby how about we write this one together, we haven't done anything together in awhile* pout *, it would be nice.

J.C.: Ya it really would * puts arms around Hera*

Hera: * Pulls a collection of handmade $50'000 knives and weapons from behind her back* Happy Sweeties Day Love!

J.C.: * Picks up Hera and spins her around the room and kisses her for twenty minutes* Omg thank you baby!

Hera: No problem love…..soooo.

J.C.:…..what?

Hera: ..what'd ya get me?

J.C.: …..I'm sorry babe I f-

Hera: Ah-ah nope, * goes and gets a pillow and puts it on the couch for J.C. *, night bastard.

No One's Pov

**(Takes place right after Hera tells J.C. she'll hate him forever)**

Despite his better judgment of their current situation, he couldn't help the rising primal urge to take Hera as his mate….permanently.

He reasoned that this sudden uninhibited and unmistakable prominent want was, understandable, logical even.

Think about it, here he is pressed firmly between the long toned legs of the woman he wants more than anything to be his mate, both breathing heavily, sweat glazing their bodies, the exertion of their battle causing her to beat wildly in her chest and vibrate into his.

And to top it all off the woman of his dreams created quite the stifling erotic image as her Bannon county v-cut cheerleader belly shirt road higher and higher toward the crease of her no doubt purple lace clad breasts, the low ride to her fitted jeans only brought his member to firmer attention between the warmth of her legs.

Her voice was low and strained with the presser of his tip against her clit, as he unconsciously pressed further against her nub in so many of the right ways.

"Get away from me J.C."

His eyes visibly narrowed at the thought of leaving what he had subconsciously already claimed as his.

"No, I love you; I won't be leaving MY mate ever."

This time he purposely ground his pelvis harder into her eliciting a pleasure filled groan that later turned into a ferocious snarl of rage from the infuriated vixen.

"What don't you get you fuckin bastard, I HATE YOU, the fact that you have a dick doesn't change that!"

She could feel more tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, this time in a haze of frustrated pleasure, though refused to give in, even as an unbearably tight coil began to pull low in her tummy while his pressure between her legs steadily increased.

"I do not care, you're MINE DAMMIT."

"God you're being stupid, I don't want anything to do with you, I hate y-"

The last remaining syllables never managed to cross her strawberry tinted lips as J.C. crushed his mouth against hers with bruising force, thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth, tasting every inch of the sweet warm haven as she fought and pulled against his grip on her hands to no avail.

Only after nearly causing her lungs to collapse did he pull away, his once warm chocolate orbs now glowing red with passion.

Her eyes slowly fluttered shut from the intense 20 minute lack of oxygen, her silent whisper barely reaching his ears before she drifted off into a fitful dark slumber.

"Bastard."

(20 minutes of J.C. flying her back to the cave)

When she had finally awoken she found, much to her now growing disgust that she was still unable to move her wrists at her own will, though this time it wasn't J.C.s iron grip around them, instead it was a set of heavy duty metal chains gripped painfully around them; a matching pair held her legs spread, one positioned at each bed post.

"What in the hell-!"

"Hey baby, I see you're awake."

"The fuck J.C. if yo garlic breathe havin ass don't un-fuckin chain me, I swear imma finish what I started outside and end your ass!"

"Hera you're mine, every inch of you is MINE, you're not going anywhere…ever love."

J.C. slowly made his way above her, coming between her legs once again, his hands at either side of her head.

"Say it, say you're mine."

"Fuck you."

A snarl slipped past his lips, his eyes visibly darkening as he ground his hardened member against her already abused nub, she silently cursed herself as her hips convulsed in unwanted pleasure.

"Stop."

Her demanding plea fell on deaf ears as his mouth descended upon the exposed skin of her neck, sucking and nipping harshly at the sensitive nerves, ripping a moan from her that only further drove his actions, the more beastly side of his being slipped into the forefront of his mind.

'_**MATE, MY MATE, MY TRUE LOVE!'**_

She screamed as his teeth imbedded deep within her shoulder as her body shook spastically as it peaked almost painfully beneath his rough ministrations to her small nub through her jeans, which were at the moment being torn away from her along with, everything else that blocked his sight of what was his.

His gaze was hard filled with barely contained want as it rested coldly on her now completely bare form, despite herself, she knew deep down, that she did care about everything that had happened between her and J.C….and Trish, he had hurt her, though she cared about him far more past what had happened, …she loves him, and she wanted this, she wanted him.

Growing far too impatient with his lengthy perusal of her body as he lingered on her new tattoo, she raised her hips in an attempt to grind against him only to have the chains slam her back down to the smooth silk of the sheets.

Sadly her attempt didn't seem to rouse him from the staring contest him and her ribcage just below her right breast were currently having.

He drug his claws lightly, almost teasing along the delicate cursive lines of the tat.

_**I'm sin, not the Devil**_

_**I'm good, not an Angel.**_

A content sigh slid over her pouted lips, drawing his eyes back over her body_, 'She's so beautiful.'_

She yelped in surprise as his mouth latched onto her pert awaiting buds sucking with unrelenting fever, it was almost as if he was angry, his words ripped through him in animalistic growls.

"Beautiful so fucking beautiful."

Her back arched in ecstasy as he bit sharply onto her newly swollen bead, he slowly began licking circles down her abdomen stopping at the apex of her legs to inhale deeply; groaning at the mind numbing wonderful scent.

"You're such creep J.-"

The grip he had at her waist turned excruciatingly painful.

"Shut up."

Her fire filled retort died before it could reach her lips, as J.C. buried his tongue so deep inside her, her knees felt weak, and her eyes rolled back.

She moaned loudly as his tongue swirled and flicked within her, not even 5mins later she was screaming and rocking hers hips against his face wanting nothing more than to tangle her fingers into his long thick white mane.

"Shut the fuck up, the only time I want to hear your voice is cuz you can't handle my dick fucking you!"

Resistant she angled her legs to the best of her ability and kneed his ribs HARD, his retort proved fucking amazing for her as he bit her clit sharply, she obliged to his order biting her lip till blood prickled at her tongue as she came , her walls enclosing almost unbearably tight around his tongue as he savagely drank and sucked every last drop of her juices, moaning at how delicious she was,….he couldn't remember anything ever tasting so good.

"Fucking wet pussy."

He lifted his weight from her, lining his tip up with her entrance.

"I love you Hera."

With that he plunged into her, filling her to the brim in a matter of seconds.

"Ahhh, fuck take it out, it hurts!"

Blood flowed in small streams down her thighs, as J.C. gripped her waist tight in pure bliss, littering kisses wherever he could and all the while kissing away her tears as her cavern squeezed around him trying to adjust to his 12in.

"Pwease calm down wuv."

" Fuck you, you crazy ass bipolar mother-"

His lips came around hers gently soothing the ache between her legs with the steaming kiss, as he moved around inside, prodding for the right spot in her till a sharp moan erupted from her lips and into his.

"…move."

His thrusts weren't slow, and weren't gentle, but she couldn't have found herself wanting it any other way, this was him, the true J.C. and she was loving every second.

"Fuckin tight pussy, say it say it fucking say it!"

She caved.

"I'm yours, only yours J.C., I love you, I truly love you!"

She rolled and lifted her hips to meet his every vicious thrust, after hours of unrelenting bucking and screaming, he found her walls tightening around him in wonderful pain and pleasure and they fell over the edge.

They came together, crying out in unimaginable pleasure sinking their teeth into each others sensitive spots between their shoulder and neck, panting in exhaustion shortly after J.C. unchained Hera and pulled her close to his chest.

"I love you my true love mate."

"As I truly love you J.C, forever."

Little did they know, true love shatters the curse set on J.C., aka no more 23year nappin and when Hera awoke the next morning, she was beyond happy to see those gorgeous chocolate eyes and a still awake J.C. gripping her firmly to his chest.

"Marry me."

"Hmmmmmmm…."

"Baby."

"Hey hey hey, don't rush me I'm thinkin..…..yeah ill marry ya."

An incredibly bright smile…well for J.C. at least, split his features as he nipped at her lips a new coil growing in his own stomach, dying to be released.

"On one condition."

"Anything."

She flipped J.C. under her, straddling his hips.

"I get to be on top this time."

"Hellz yeah."

-The End-

(:'( It's over….….at least I almost typed 2000 words…..I'm just 20 something off because of spellcheck, review please, I wanna know you guys thoughts. p.s. the _I'm sin, not the Devil, I'm good, not an Angel_ is a Marilyn Monroe quote.

The _Hellz yeah_ is a quote straight from my boyfriends mouth…..it stands out to me whenever I hear it so, I thought I'd just throw it in.

Really….PLEASE REVIEW!

And I'm currently writing a different J.C. story, check it out loves PLEASE, I'm trying a different writing approach there, and I hope y'all like it!

PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW!)


End file.
